Fūjiko Amachi
| affiliation = (formerly) Sumigakure | team = | partner = | clan = | family = Haruki Amachi (father) Yōko Amachi (mother) Fūjin Amachi (older brother) | rank = | registration = R05-127 | academy age = 11 | chunin age = | occupation = | nature type = | jutsu = Cloud Release: Cloud Step Cloud Release: Ghost Body Cloud Release: Pressure Manipulation Cloud Release: Vapor Clone Technique Cloud Release: Weather Manipulation | tools = | other = Specialist }} Fūjiko Amachi (天知 風持子, Amachi Fūjiko) is a from Sumigakure. She is considered to be a prodigy in the rare Cloud Release , although she is allegedly not as skilled in its use as her missing brother, Fūjin. Upon turning thirteen, Fūjiko was selected to be a , and she has recently joined the village's special forces despite her rank as a . After the destruction of her village at the hands of Sadame, Fūjiko vowed to fight against the terrorists, although she secretly hopes to track down and confront her brother about his actions. Fūjiko is typically always seen accompanied by her pet sugar glider, Yuki. Background Personality At first glance, Fūjiko appears to be a serious and aloof individual She keeps to herself, being rather distant and silent, although she is reliable and will always be there to support her teammates in dire circumstances. Somewhat in contradiction to her stern demeanor, she will become notably snarky during battle, often insulting or berating her opponents. In reality, this is an indication of her inherent daredevil nature, as she actually loves the thrill of combat. Intrepid and daring, she possesses a free and adventurous spirit and is an optimist at her core. This allows her an unflinching resolve in her missions, and her enterprising character has both aided and hindered her team on several occasions. This is not to say that she is confident, but rather her selfless core and strong moral convictions allow her to take risks that would normally turn aside most shinobi. Her devotion to upholding the law allows her to carry out her duty in killing those who committed crimes without hesitation, and fulfills her desire to mete out punishment for wrongdoing. Before the incident involving her brother, Fūjiko was a confident and imaginative girl, with a sunny disposition and a bright outlook on life. However, since then she has become extremely exacting on herself and takes her own failures seriously. As a result Fuko is incredibly driven and determined, pushing herself to reach precise goals and striving for perfection. It is also difficult for her to accept compliments or believe that she has done anything well, believing that there is always something that could have been done better. Her past is also partly why she refuses to open up to anyone, even her teammates, presenting them with an intense, prickly exterior. Nevertheless she is loyal and protective of her friends, and will defend that which she has deemed to be “just” with her very life. Relationships *'Enjin:' *'Fūjin:' *'Yuki:' Appearance Fūko is a slender young woman of average height, and is in excellent physical condition despite her narrow build. She has slight shoulders and hips with legs that are somewhat long, and is well proportioned overall, possessing a certain grace and poise in her posture and movements. Because of the arduous physical training she imposes upon herself, she has some definition to her muscles, although they are not overly distinct. Nonetheless, her delicately sculpted torso, smooth shoulders, and supple leg muscles serve to round out her otherwise slim figure, granting her a subtle feminine appeal as well as a surprising level of strength and endurance. However, her bust is not nearly as subtle, and is rather well-developed for her age, although she has complained that this serves as a "nuisance" for her as it attracts unwanted attention and requires extra support. Fūjiko's features are rather delicate as she possesses thin, elegantly arched eyebrows, a soft jaw line, small nose and a narrow chin. She has deep, violet-blue eyes that are offset by a fringe of long, dark eyelashes, light skin, and short, messy white hair with bangs that falls over her face. Fūjiko's style of dress is somewhat idiosyncratic. She is always seen with a pair of goggles on her head, and wears her shinobi headband around her neck with the plaque towards the front. The cloth is a deep navy blue and the symbol is that of Enkagakure. Fūjiko has a pink scarf which she wears over a white, sleeveless hooded canvas jacket. She wears white gloves that extend past her elbows as shin-guards which come up to mid-thigh and are connected to her boots. Instead of trousers, she wears a pair of baggy, light-gray shorts which allow her greater freedom of movement. As a member of the special ops she is sometimes required to wear a mask when on missions, and for this reason Fūjiko keeps a black half-face mask beneath her scarf. Pulling up the light fabric to just below her eyes, putting on her goggles and wearing her hood serves as an effective and economic means to conceal her face. To complete her attire, Fūjiko often wears a purple flower in her hair. Equipment *' :' While Fūjiko's goggles function as normal protective eyewear, they also have the rather advanced capability to detect certain chakra signatures, using a process similar to sensing infrared. The goggles also have a somewhat primitive night-vision technology which uses a small conversion device (combining both camera technology and a magnification jutsu) to amplify light, as well as a telescopic feature. *'First Aid Kit:' Stored in a scroll in a water-proof pouch in her equipment bag, it contains medical tools for in-field first aid such as a tourniquet and compression kit, abdominal and chest wound trauma kit, bandages, dressings, gauze and adhesive tape, scissors, splints, and drugs such as anesthetic, anti-venom, etc. The kit also contains water-purification tablets as well as . *'Standard-issue Shinobi Arsenal:' Fūko is equipped with the basic , , , wire and that nearly every shinobi carries, and typically stores these weapons in a pouch on her hip or a shuriken holster. She is especially proficient in the use of , as it is her weapon of choice. Although they typically have less killing power, she can throw the blades with great accuracy, targeting pressure points in order to incapacitate an opponent. They are also difficult to dodge when thrown in a thick blanket of mist, which is how Fūjiko typically employs them. *' :' Contained in small spherical canisters, they create a cloud of basic, non-harmful smoke when activated. They are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack, or to mask her own actions. She can also use the smoke to thicken the effects of her Cloud Release, and has been known to mix in a drug with the bomb that renders her opponents unconscious. **'Water Vapor Bombs:' When detonated, these bombs release chakra-rich water vapor that Fūjiko is able to use to enhance her Cloud Release techniques. They can also be used to provide moisture in the air where the atmosphere is extremely dry. Abilities While Fūko has been known to push herself and has shown a zealous commitment in completing her assignments, this same aggressive ambition is not reflected in her fighting style. She prefers to use indirect methods to defeat an opponent, such as the clear tenets of “yielding” in her taijutsu or her expertise in dream-like . This seems to fit well with her Cloud Release, which she typically uses to enshroud an opponent with in order to nullify their attacks, sense their presence, or simply blind or hypnotize them. While she is not particularly skilled in bukijutsu, and in fact only boasts an average level of skill with weapons, she is proficient in the use of , which she can throw with unerring accuracy. Fūko also possesses considerable skill in basic sensing and medical techniques, which she uses to aid her team while in the field. Taijutsu Fūjiko utilizes a style of taijutsu that is based on the principles of meeting and blending with an attacker’s movements. The aim is to control the actions of both the practitioner and opponent with minimal effort. In order to do this, Fūjiko must first understand the rhythm and intent of an adversary in order to find the optimal timing and position to affect a counter-technique. Considering her keen senses and precise chakra control, this style suits her well. Mainly, her approach is "soft" or indirect, employing more flexibility and pliancy in redirecting an opponent’s attacks. Interestingly, this seems to be in slight contrast to her own personal, driven determination, as the concept of the harmless receiving and redirection of an attack is the chief hallmark of the style. Mastery of oneself is key, and in the ideal resolution neither the receiver nor the attacker is harmed. Because throws are used substantially in the style, she has also learned how to safely fall and roll without injury to herself. Fūjiko has also honed her reflexes in order to be able to effectively counter strikes, and has shown sufficient skill in grabbing, throwing, and pinning opponents. While such maneuvers may seem aggressive, she focuses on controlled relaxation, correct alignment and movement of the joints and spine, flexibility, and endurance, with less emphasis on strength or force. As such, her training emphasizes the use of coordinated whole-body movement and balance, and the result, while possessing a firm foundation and lacking in dynamic aesthetics, is graceful, smooth and even "floating." Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Cloud Release: Genjutsu Chakra Intelligence Other Skills Plot Trivia *The kanji for Fūjiko's name, 風持子, means "child possessed by the wind." **In fact, every member of Fūjiko's family is named after something related to the sky. Her father's name, Haruki (晴輝) means "bright, clear weather," her mother name, Yōko (陽子) means "small sun," and her brother's name, Fūjin (風神) means "god of wind." The family's surname, Amachi (天知) means "heavenly knowledge." Quotes : Category:Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Human Category:Female Category:Chūnin Category:B-rank Category:Characters